Plasma caster
|weight =20 |value =7000 |edid =WeapNVPlasmaCaster |baseid = }} The plasma caster (or Winchester P94) is a weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. Background Characteristics The plasma caster is a powerful energy weapon, having a rather low AP cost and high rate of fire. Compared to its rifle-based counterpart, it outclasses it in both damage and fire rate as well as ammunition consumption, using only one Microfusion cell instead of two per shot. Finally, it is slightly more durable. It pays for these advantages however in weight and accuracy: its far larger base spread is compounded by the insane skill and strength requirements to handle this weapon, and at 20 pounds it is the heaviest energy weapon in the game save for the GRA Cleansing Flame. Finally, it is rare and not very durable so the Jury Rigging perk or weapon repair kits may be necessary for continuous use of this weapon. Durability The plasma caster can fire a total of about 395 times using standard packs, the equivalent of 40 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Modifications * Plasma caster high-speed electrode - Increase the rate of fire of the plasma caster by 25%. Variants * The Smitty Special : a unique version of the plasma caster. Comparison Locations * Silver Rush - one can be bought in very poor condition, or stolen for very poor/perfect condition (See: Silver Rush bugs for more information on how to get the perfect condition one). * Orion Moreno sometimes uses it in the Second Battle of Hoover Dam if having completed the side quest For Auld Lang Syne without killing him. * Y-17 trauma override harness may carry them at higher levels, becoming the most apparent around 40-50, but it is still rare to see them carry one. * Sometimes carried by marked men in the Divide. * Carried by Colonel Royez and sometimes by his Irradiated NCR heavy troopers in the Long 15. * Sometimes carried by irradiated legion explorers in Dry Wells. Notes * The plasma caster, like the plasma rifle found in Fallout and Fallout 2, is a Winchester P94 energy caster, not to be confused with the urban plasma rifle found in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. When outfitted with the Plasma caster HS electrode, it effectively becomes the turbo plasma rifle from the earlier games. * When viewed in third-person, depending on what armor is worn, the plasma caster may not be visible on the player character when holstered. Half-way through the holstering animation, the weapon model simply disappears, similar to the incinerator and heavy incinerator. If visible, the player character holds it in one hand with the pronged tip clipping through the ground. * In the G.E.C.K. there is a plasma caster critical effect explosion that was cut out from the game. In the projectiles window, the explosion is already set but is unchecked. * Without any DLCs, there is only one fixed plasma caster in Fallout: New Vegas. * In Fallout 3, Elder Lyons refers to this weapon when talking about the Brotherhood Outcasts.Elder Lyons' dialogue: "After all," they say, "everyone knows how to make another human, but the secrets to making a P94 Plasma Rifle are all but lost." Behind the scenes * While the original idea to include the Winchester P94 in Fallout: New Vegas came from J.E. Sawyer, Paul Fish was responsible for modelling and texturing it.J.E. Sawyer on Formspring * The naming of this weapon "Plasma Caster" instead of "Plasma Rifle" like in the original games was both because Fallout 3 had already introduced a plasma rifle, and that the weapon does not look like a rifleJ.E. Sawyer when asked on Formspring Bugs * The weapon fails to fire a projectile properly when used in third-person view. After equipping it when in third-person view it may not work even when switching to first-person view. Re-equipping it while in first-person view may solve this. * Sometimes after quick loading the weapon is held in one hand by the handle and moves with the players arm movement when holstered, or appears next to the players arm. This can be fixed by un-equipping and then re-equipping the plasma caster. * When using the weapon in V.A.T.S. the projectile will often not fire unless very close to the target, and if standing under a roof the projectile may collide with the structure. * While equipped, the weapon may become stuck to player's hand when changing outfits. To fix this, simply un-equip it, then re-equip. Sounds Gallery PlasmaCasterHS.png|Plasma caster with the High-speed electrode modification Category:Fallout: New Vegas Energy Weapons skill weapons ru:Плазмолив de:Plasmawerfer